The Projectionist
Norman Polk, later known as The Projectionist, is a minor antagonist from the 2017 horror video game, Bendy and the Ink Machine. He was a former worker at Joey Drew Studios who was corrupted by the Ink Machine. He was voiced by the game's creator, theMeatly. History Past Norman Polk was one of the projectionists at Joey Drew Studios, mainly keeping to himself and working in the dark, behind the scenes jobs. Over time, Polk began to notice strange behaviors from Joey Drew and Sammy Lawrence, but did not concern himself too much with them. It is currently unknown why he became trapped in the studio, but at some point he was corrupted by the ink from the Ink Machine and turned into a humanoid monster. Chapter 2: The Old Song Henry can listen to audio logs from Norman throughout the level, including the one he made discussing Drew and Lawrence's behaviors. His recordings give hint to one of the puzzles in the level. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Norman, now corrupted and turned into the Projectionist, is seen on level 11 performing tasks for "Alice". He wanders away, then shuts the door behind him. Later, he is encountered patrolling level 14, where Henry must enter to collect inky hearts for Alice. Henry must navigate through a small wooden maze where the Projectionist is sulking, avoiding getting into his projection beam and being seen. If seen, the Projectionist will chase down and attempt to kill Henry. However, the maze can be completed by not being seen. The Projectionist can also be killed if the player chooses, but it is very difficult. If Henry hits the Projectionist many times with a pipe without being caught or killed, the Projectionist's light will go out and it will fall over dead. Killing the Projectionist will unlock the "Norman's Fate" achievement. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The Projectionist returns in Chapter 4 regardless if Henry killed him in Chapter 3 or not, once again as an enemy trying to kill Henry, roaming the flooded maintenance department of Bendy Hall. When Henry pulls the lever to unblock the stairs to the room above, the Projectionist notices Henry's presence and chases after him until Henry pulls the lever in which the Projectionist hides out of sight to give Henry a false sense of security, only to catch Henry off guard and chase him as he is making his exit, he then manages to corner Henry in a Little Miracle Station and just before he could kill Henry, Ink Bendy intervenes. The two monsters trade blows with each other but ultimately, Ink Bendy overpowers the Projectionist, strangling and decapitating him, killing him for good. Ink Bendy takes away the Projectionist's body, leaving behind his projector head. Personality When he was still Norman Polk, he was mysterious and quiet, mainly keeping to himself and staying out of everyone's way. He was mainly drawn to dark places, and was considered creepy by the other employees, even though he was one of the most sane and clever ones there. After his transformation, the Projectionist became a mute, wrathful brute that was essentially a mindless slave for "Alice". In some ways, he became the opposite of Sammy Lawrence, as Sammy became a minion of the demon Ink Bendy and he became a minion of the angel "Alice". Appearance The Projectionist is a very tall, black, inky humanoid figure with thin limbs. He has a working projector either over his head or as his head, which produces a constant light that he uses for vision. He also has reels of film and a small speaker on his chest and back. The Projectionist appears to be deaf, as he does not hear Henry wading through the pools of ink, even when he is right nearby. Gallery Tumblr ox2lx3FnBo1uoq6kio1 500.png Tumblr ox2lx3FnBo1uoq6kio2 1280.png Tumblr ox2lx3FnBo1uoq6kio4 1280.png Norman Polk the Projectionist.png ProjectionistNewTextures.png 11658717-3874614218072691.png|The Projectionist Funko Pop Figure Trivia *Despite "Alice" telling Henry to quiet down in Level 11, the Projectionist seemed to not able to hear the splashes of ink Henry causes. *The Projectionist's chase theme is called "Reel Fear". *Norman's name can be seen on one of the coffins in Chapter 2 when looked through the Seeing Tool, implying he was dead before becoming the Projectionist. Navigation Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Mutated Category:Monsters Category:Horror Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Minion Category:Pawns Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mentally Ill Category:Enigmatic Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Stalkers Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Category:Betrayed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Wrathful Category:Dimwits Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil